Full Moon
by Little-Star-100
Summary: Amy McCall is the younger sister of Scott McCall. She is a werewolf as she was turned by Derek when she nearly died. But what will happen when a new wolf moves in with them? How will she react?
1. Chapter 1: Me

Name: Amy Kate McCall

Age: 16

Species: Werewolf

Eye colour: Blue

Hair colour: Gingery-red and straight naturally

Family: Mom, Dad and brother (Scott) and brother (Joey - Deceased)

Best Friend: Lydia and Cora and Katie (Stiles' sister) and Nina (Jackson's sister) and Ellisha (Derek's girlfriend)

Pets: Oreo the dog (He's an Alaskan malamute)

Boyfriend: Jacob (the evil boy who thinks he is better than everyone else)

Crush: None

Favourite colour: Blue

Favourite food: Pasta and meatballs

Lucky number: 8

Clubs: Swim team, Girls Lacrosse team, Track team


	2. Chapter 2: The Day I Turned

Hey. I'm Amy Kate McCall. I am 16 and a werewolf. That's right. It must run in the McCalls. But no. You all know how Scott became a werewolf but not many people know my story, so let me tell you.

It was my 16th birthday and I was walking through the woods. I knew that it was a full moon and Scott had told me to stay indoors and especially away from Derek's house, but there was something compelling me to go to it. I was about 10 minuets away from Derek's when something cut me. It tore my side open. I screamed and knew that my brother, Derek, Isaac, Boyd (pretend he is still alive), Erica (pretend she's still alive) the twins, Cora (pretend she is still in it) and Jackson (pretend he is still in it), would have heard it. I knew that within a matter of seconds, they would be here. The pain in my side was excruciating. I started to feel faint as the thing that attacked me lay over me. His breath was hot against my cold skin. I started to black out. Suddenly, I felt the monster be ripped from me. I was too weak and tired to open my eyes as I heard Scott's voice. "Derek, she isn't moving!" Scott said, scared. "I can hear her heart beat Scott. It's weak but it's still there." Erica said. I felt someone grab my wrist. They were hot and their claws were digging gently into my wrist. "Jackson. Keep you eye on her pulse. This is going to hurt her but I am going to have to turn her" Oh. So it was Jackson holding my wrist. Wait! DID HE SAY HE WAS GOING TO TURN ME! Holy fudge nuggets. (Btw, I actually say that loads!) I felt something sharp puncture my skin. And then I blacked out.

When I awoke, I was a werewolf. My hearing was much better and so was my speed. Basically, everything was much better and much cooler. Now, I live with my mom and Scott in our house like we used to. My mom knows everything. All about how both of her children are werewolves and she is quiet involved in fact.


	3. Chapter 3: Too Early For School

Beep Beep Beep.  
>My alarm keeps going off. I whacked it to shut it up and rolled out of bed. I looked at the clock. It read 5:15 am. Why do I get up this early, you ask. Well, I answer. My mom has to get to work early today but normally she works lates. Scott has to be woken up at 7 as he sometimes has early morning lacrosse practice. But I normally have to get up, get ready, walk my dog Oreo, clean up the kitchen from the night before then wake up Scott. I know it sound stupid to do all that every morning but I have to otherwise, everything will build up and my mom won't be able to cope with cleaning the house and everything.<p>

After showering, I got changed into this:  /cgi/set?id=112206897. I got all my stuff ready for school and went downstairs. Oreo ( /images/search?q=alaskan+malamute&qs=IM&form...  
>Oreo is only little at the moment but he will grow to be a big wolf like Derek. I smiled as I walked up to him and he went giddy. I got his lead and he went ever more hyper. "Wanna go for walkies?" I said to him and he barked once as a yes. I giggled and put his lead on. We walked out of my house and walked towards the woods. Oreo loves the woods. As we were walking, I bumped into Isaac. "Oh hey Amz." He said as he crouched down to stroke Oreo. "Hey Isaac. Where you heading?" I asked. "Just needed some fresh air. I'm sick of being cramped up in Derek's house" He replied. I smiled. "Well, why don't you join me as I walk Oreo around the woods?" I asked. "I would love to." Isaac took Oreo's lead from me and offered his arm; I took it. We walked around the woods talking and smiling and giggling. I looked at Isaac's watch. 6:47. Holy fudge nuggets! I have to clean the kitchen and get Scott up yet! "Isaac, this was lovely and I really don't want to, but I must go back home now. I have jobs to do before school. But how about, we do this again tomorrow?" I said. I was really hoping he would say yes. "Yeah. That's cool. Hey? Don't you have a lacrosse game tonight?" He asked. I nodded and I took Oreo's lead back. "Well then I will come and watch" "Seriously?" "Yeah." "Thanks" and with that I gave Isaac a hug and went home. When I got back it was 7:15 am. I panicked. I ran upstairs and woke Scott up and then ran downstairs and listened for the shower. I came on and I took a deep breath. I washed the mud off Oreo's paws and started to clean the kitchen. I made Scott breakfast and put it on the table with a cup of tea. 7:35. I finished cleaning the kitchen as Scott ate breakfast. "Hey sis. Why aren't you eating?" He asked. Really? Like me freaking out cleaning up from last nights Chinese isn't obvious. "I haven't got time. I will grab something on the way to school." I said as I wiped the surface. Done. I let out a deep breath and sat down. 7:45. "Scott. We have to go if we are going to get their on time" I said. Scott nodded and washed up his plate and cup. He grabbed his motorbike helmet and mine and threw mine at me. We went outside as we did up our helmets. We mounted our bikes and went our separate ways. Scott went straight to school but I went to pick up Isaac.<p>

When I got to his, he was having a fight with Derek about tonight and going to see me play. I giggle and Isaac heard me from inside. He came out and got on the back, wrapping his arms around my waist. "You okay there?" I asked. "Yeah why?" "Your kinda crushing me" I said, he loosened up. I giggled and started the ignition. We got to school just in time to see Scott fall off his motor bike and scratched Jacob's car. I parked my bike and ran to Jacob and Scott. "Look what you have done McCall!" He shouted. I ran to him and stroked his face trying to calm him down. If he wolfed out in front of everyone then things would get bad. Jacob has his reputation to uphold and Scott just isn't cool. "Baby calm down" I said as I stroked his cheek. He was really hot. He looked in my eyes as his glowed blue. Mine glowed gold as if to calm him down. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and guided me into the school.


	4. Chapter 4: My Saviour?

I walked through the corridors with Jacob. I always felt weird when we did this. Jacob was hot and amazing and I was not. But what could I do? Break up with the hottest guy in all of Beacon Hills? Not likely. My reputation at the untouchable girl was not going to be destroyed. Everyone in Beacon Hills knew that if they hurt me or were mean to me then Jacob would kill them. I guess I never realised how lucky I was that I have him sometimes. "Hey babe. You okay?" He asked. I snapped out of my day dream. "Mhm" I said nodded. He didn't look convinced. "Yeah" He said. I just carried on walking.

I managed to make it through the day. Well almost. Okay I didn't. I got through first and in the transfer between lessons, I managed to escape. I saw the door at the end of the corridor and ran to it. I forgot my bike helmet but it didn't matter. I will heal if I fall so I just got on and drove. My phone went off. Caller ID said Jacob. I pulled over and answered. (The Convo:)

J - Hey babes. Where are you?  
>A - I... Ugh...<br>J - You left school didn't you?  
>A - Yeah. I just felt too stuffy at school<br>J - Well how about I meet you at the park in 10?  
>A - Um... Okay<br>J - Alright. See you in a bit babe  
>A - By J<br>(end of convo)

I started the engine and rode to the park. When I got there, Jacob was up in a tree. "Hey Princess" He shouted. I waved at him as I got off my bike. He jumped out of the tree and grabbed my waist pushing me up against the tree. He started to kiss down my neck. "Jacob. Stop" I said but he continued. "JACOB!" I shouted but he just pushed me harder against the tree. I screamed and felt my eyes glow. I slapped Jacob around the face. I tried to run but he grabbed my wrist and punched me in the stomach and around the face. I fell to the floor. He repeatedly kicked me but then I heard someone's voice. It was Jackson. He was running towards me. I could feel myself start to heal but not fast enough. When Jackson got to me, his eyes were the most amazing blue ever. He was furious. Jacob had taken my bike and got away. "Amy. Amy. Are you okay?" He asked. I nodded but felt dizzy. Jackson lifted me but I gripped into him, my claws cutting his skin. My eyes were gold and I was in a lot of pain. Jackson walked me to his car and put me in the passenger seat. He got in the drivers seat and drove me to Derek's. I'm not healing and I don't know why. The pain was so bad that I passed out.

When I woke, I was in Isaac's arms on the sofa. My stomach was hurting slightly. Isaac was asleep. I sat up but moaned and within a second, Derek and Scott were by my side. "Amy. Are you okay?" Derek asked. I nodded. But my heart beat said otherwise. I tried to get up but Scott pushed me down. "Not a chance sis. Your injuries were pretty bad." Scott said pulling back from my shoulder. "But I have a lacrosse game tonight. I am not missing it. I get to play. Just cause you don't get to often, doesn't mean that I can't" I said. I tried to get up but I felt Isaac tighten his grip on my waist. "Not tonight Amz" He mumbled in as he woke up slowly. "I am going. End of conversation" I said as I unwrapped myself from Isaac. I got up and went to get changed. Tonight will be fun.


	5. Chapter 5: Lacrosse Game

I came downstairs in my jersey that I had brought with me to Derek's. "Now you can either drive me to lacrosse or let me walk but either way I'm going" I said. "I'll take you" Isaac said. I smiled as Isaac grabbed Derek's car keys. I grabbed my rucksack and got into the passenger seat. "How are you feeling?" "I have felt better." I said. Isaac took my hand and rubbed it with his thumb. I smiled. "So. I have been talking to Jackson and he said that Jacob hurt you cause you didn't want to... I mean you wouldn't..." "I wouldn't do anything with him and he threw a tantrum. It happens all the time." I said. Isaac froze, his hand tightening on mine. "Has he hit you before?" Oh fudge nuggets. Why did he have to ask this? "No" I lied. Isaac looked furious. My heart skipped a beat letting Isaac know I was lying. Sometimes, other people having sensitive hearing just sucks. When we arrived at the game, all the other girls were training. Isaac took his place in the stands as I ran out onto the pitch. I heard other vehicles arrive and saw that Derek, Scott, Jackson, Boyd, Stiles and the girls had come to watch. I knew that tomorrow was a full moon so the boys will be watching me very carefully. I training when the showed up. Mystic Falls High School Girls Lacrosse team. I hate them with a passion. Ugh! I saw the head girl Elena get out. I growled a low growl and felt my eyes go gold. "Amy. Calm down" I could hear Derek say from the stand. I took deep breaths and tried to slow my heart rate but to little success. "Amy. Seriously calm down" I heard Boyd said. I tried again and this time, my eyes went back to normal. I took slow and deep breaths. The game started and we were winning. Then the blonde one, Caroline I think, tripped my friend Aria with he stick. Aria was hurt, I could smell the blood. "Amy. Don't think about Aria. Stiles and Erica will look after her. You just have to focus on the game" I heard Derek say. I couldn't. I charge at Caroline but Elena tried to stop me. I made sure that I was following game regulations but it's so hard not to rip her head off. "McCall. Keep it clean" Coach shouted. My eyes were golden and didn't plan on changing back anytime soon. Then my fangs came. "Scott. Help me. I can't stop it." I said through my fangs. My claws came in and I couldn't breath. "Deep breaths." I heard Scott say. "That's not working" I said. "Coach! Amy needs to come off now" I heard Scott say. "Amy. Focus on my voice. Just focus on my voice and breath. Ok?" I heard Isaac say. I nodded. "Now I am going to count down from 10 and by the time I get to 1, you will be in my arms ok?" Isaac said. Again, I nodded. He began to count down and I listened. I felt two warms arms around me. The scent was Scott's. He guided me off the pitch. "You need to calm down Amz" He said. 3...2... Then I was in Isaac's arms. 1. "I told you" He said. Isaac picked me up bridal style and carried me home.


	6. Chapter 6: You Need To Heal Amy!

Isaac carried me all the way back home. Scott opened the front door and Isaac carried me to bed. My fangs were still out and my eyes still glowing. I felt the erg to rip the head off of something. I snuggled up into Isaac's chest as I breathed. I listened to his heartbeat and tried to slow mine. I shut my eyes and tried to make them blue. "Isaac. It's not working" I whispered. "It's okay Amy. We will make you better. I promise" He said, but his heart missed a beat. "You're lying to me Lahey" I said. He giggled. When we got to my room, Isaac lay me on my bed and looked at me. My eyes were bolted shut and my claws digging into my palms. I kept my mouth shut to cover up my fangs. I could sense that Derek, Scott, Isaac, Jackson, Cora and Stiles were in my room. "Open your eyes Amy" Derek commanded. "No. If I do then I am allowing myself to turn" I said, scared. My heart was racing. "Amy" Derek said. I felt 2 people trying to open my hands. Jackson and Isaac I think. Cora was near my head. She pulled apart my lips to see my fangs. "Amy. Open your eyes. Now" Derek said. I couldn't. "I'm scared Derek" I said. "Amy. Listen to me. I am here. I promise you, just trust me. Listen to my voice and open your eyes Princess" Scott said, trying to reassure me. I opened my eyes and I knew that they were still gold. Derek looked at me and then the moon and back to me. He grabbed my wrist and snapped it. I screamed. "WHAT THE HELL DEREK!" Stiles shouted. "Cool it Stiles. He triggered the healing process. Her body will try and heal all her injuries and when it does, it will make her normal again" Cora said. I don't really remember what happened after that. I knew that I was in Isaac's arms when I fell asleep, but that was about it.

I awoke to find myself in Isaac's arms and snuggled up in his chest. I yawned and tried to get up, but Isaac just held me tighter. "Go back to sleep Amz" He said. I giggled and got up. I walked into our living room and put on some music. I started to do sit ups. 20 of them. I then flipped over and did 30 push ups. "Amy?" It was Cora. "Amy? What are you doing?" She asked. I just smiled and got up. There was a bar across the door way where Scott does pull ups. I jumped up and grabbed it. I started doing pull ups. "Amy stop. Your not done healing. You need to rest" She said. "I am done wasting time by sitting around and being a nuisance. If I train then I will get my strength up and be fighting fit in a few hours" I said, still doing pull ups. "Scott, Isaac, Derek!" Cora shouted. Great Cora. Just great. Why must you get them involved? All three of them came running in while I was still doing pull ups. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Scott said. I ignored him and carried on working out. "She thinks that by working out, she will heal faster and stop being a nuisance" Cora said. Why? Why must you tell them. Right now, I want to punch you Cora. Know that. "Are you actually insane or is it just a temporary thing?" Stiles said, getting annoyed. Isaac came behind me and wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to the ground. I wiggled in his arms. "You need to heal Amy!" Isaac said. I sighed. "I know but I can't just sit around here and do nothing. Tonight is a full moon. You all saw me last night. You saw what a mess I was. God only knows what I will be like tonight. I can't. I can't go back to how I was last night. Derek, I know that you think you have found a way to help me but it doesn't work. Isaac, I know you think that you can control me when I turn but not always. I just want to be ready for tonight" I said. I gave up struggling. "Amy. I know you are scared but you have to trust me. I have a plan for tonight which means that you shouldn't be in any pain and you will have more control of your transformation." Derek said, coming closer to me. I turned my head into Isaac. "No!" I cried out but it didn't help. Tonight, I am going to turn into a monster and that is final.


	7. Chapter 7: Full Moon

I have been nervous all day. I have shut myself in my room and locked my door since my break down earlier. Scott has tried getting in. So has Stiles, Cora, Lydia, Isaac. Even Jackson tried. But to no success. I am not coming out until the moon has passed and I am a normal teenage girl again. Or as close as I am going to get. Suddenly, there was a knock at my door. "Go away" I said. I know that pretty much everyone in this house can hear me so shouting is pointless. "Amy. Open the door" It was Derek. "No. Go away" I said. "No. You have to let me in sometime" "Yeah. Tomorrow. When I am normal again" I said. In about 2 hours, the moon will be up and I will be the beast I am. "You are normal Amy" "Yeah. A normal teenage girl wants to rip the head of everyone they love once a month" "Actually. They do" "DEREK!" I was getting annoyed and my heart rate was rising. I punched a hole in my wall and felt better. "What was that?" Derek asked, worried. "My wall being smashed in" I said in a 'Duh' tone. I held my bear that Scott had got my on my 3rd birthday. I held it so tightly, I thought I heard it rip. I panicked and my heart rate rose. "Amy. What's wrong?" Derek said. "Nothing. I thought I ripped my bear but he is fine" I said. Derek let out a sigh of relief. I could feel the moon coming up. "Amy please. Let me in" I heard Derek say. I heard the others join him. "Baby girl. Come out" Isaac said. "Isaac. I'm scared." "I know baby girl but trust me. I am here. Open up" He said. I can't help but want to open the door so desperately. Suddenly, it went quiet, so I listened to the others:  
>J - What if she doesn't turn?<br>C - What do you mean Jackson?  
>J - Well, she turned last night and couldn't turn back so maybe, she won't turn tonight. She may be the only wolf to turn the night before the a full moon. We can help her turn and she can help us turn<br>D - That's a good point Jackson  
>Sc - Yeah but what if she isn't. She has locked herself in a room with a massive window<br>L - Well, you are all werewolves. Break down the door  
>I - Are you insane. She would kill us<br>St - Ahh but you are stronger than her  
>E - Plus, she is only little<br>B - So who is going to break down the door?

I felt my eyes change colour and my claws and fangs grow. Within seconds, I was fully transformed. I ripped my door down. "I guess none of us will" Jackson said. "Amy. Listen to me, you need to find your anchor" Derek said, his eyes changing into the blue that could melt the sun. I growled. I had no control over what I was doing. HELP ME! But no one can hear me. "Find your anchor" He said again. I was listening to the voices in the room when I landed on the one that calmed me down. I was calm and normal again. I froze. My anchor is... Isaac!


	8. Chapter 8: Oh Bite Me

The full moon passed but I was still being watched. "Amy. You're under house arrest today" Derek said. Ugh! "Derek. I am fine. The full moon has passed" I said, getting annoyed. I could tell my heart rate was rising but I need to focus. Isaac. Think about Isaac and you won't turn. "That is besides the point. I need to find out why you turned the night before the full moon and couldn't change back" "But I have school" "I will ring in" I am not going to win this am I. "UGH!" I shouted in a full on teenage girl tantrum mode. "Don't slam the..." I slammed the door before he could finish the sentence. "AMY!" He shouted but I just ignored him. It's safer this way. I listened in to the conversations Derek was having on the phone with my school. This should be fun:

The convo:

D - Hello. Is this Beacon Hills High School?  
>The Secretary (TS) - Yes. How may I help you?<br>D - I am Amy McCall's Uncle. I am ringing to say that Amy is sick  
>TS - Yes. With what, may I ask?<br>D - She has the flu and is very poorly  
>TS - Ok<br>D - So she will not be able to attend school today  
>TS - Ok Mr McCall. I will sort that for you.<br>D - Thank you  
>TS - Goodbye Mr McCall<br>D - Goodbye

(End of convo)

MY UNCLE! DEREK AS MY UNCLE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I would be rolling on the floor laughing if I wasn't so lazy. I went downstairs. "My uncle? Really Derek?" "Shut up" He said.

Around midday, I was incredibly bored so I snuck out. I managed to get to the park. I saw something. Red eyes. "Derek?" But there was no reply. I walked to it and it swiped me, cutting me side. I screamed in pain and felt to arms wrap around me. I pushed them but it was Isaac. He picked me and threw me over his shoulder and took me home to Derek. When we got back, I was healed, but there was still the marks in my top. Derek saw me and the blood on Isaac's top. "I thought I told you to stay here!" Derek yelled. "Oh bite me" I said as I ran upstairs and locked myself in my room.


	9. Chapter 9: Uncle Derek

I burst into tears and put on my music on. 'Clarity' by Zedd started to play and I started to cry. I crumpled to the floor. I heard the door open and I was in Derek's arms within seconds. He held me as I cried. I couldn't stop. I heard someone breath. "Isaac go and get her a blanket and tissue" Derek said. Isaac came over and tucked my blanket around me and handed me my bear and some tissues. They smelt like him. I held my bear so tight and cried so hard. Derek tightened his grip on me and I gripped his top. He stroked my back. "I've got you" He said. Now for those of you who don't know why I am crying so hard, 2 years ago, my eldest brother Joey died from a werewolf attack. More specifically, a Peter attack. Today, every year, my heart breaks and this was his favourite song. Me and Joey were closer than me and Scott were and it kills me everyday to realise that I am without him. Derek knows about Joey so understands why today is so hard for me. "I am sorry" I whispered. "Shh" Derek said as he stroked my hair. I heard Scott charge into my room. He was by my side in seconds. "You miss him?" He said. I nodded and he took me in his arms. Scott has always been able to deal with this better than I have. I bet you are wondering about my mom. She doesn't even remember him. Not even a tear on this day. I sniffed as my head started to pound. Scott gave me back to Derek. I cried myself to sleep in Derek's arms.

I opened my eyes to see that I was asleep and in someone's arms. I looked up to see Joey. JOEY! I blinked a couple of times. "You okay their Amz?" He asked. I nodded and hugged him really tight. "I love you Joey!" I screamed. "I love you too Amy." He said as he hugged me. "So sis. Wanna watch a movie?" He asked. I missed this. Him calling me sis and telling me he loves me. "Sure" I said. I kissed his cheek and he hugged me super tight. "Joey. You are and always have been the best brother in the world" I said. "What about Scott?" "Especially compared to him" We joked. We carried on like normal and watching 'Finding Nemo'. Joey then started to tickle me and I laughed, snorted and squirmed. I ended up having my head in his lap. "Give in?" He said "Never!" I giggled. "Oh it's on" He said. We laughed and joked for ages. Then I fell asleep in his arms and he kissed me on the top of me head as his arms wrapped around me.

My eyes shot open. I felt someone's arms around my waist. JOEY? I turned and saw that it was Derek. I felt a tear roll down my cheek. It was just a dream. I snuggled back into Derek's chest and lay there.


	10. Chapter 10: Too Tired To Care

I lay in Derek's arms until he woke up. "How are you feeling?" He asked me. "Mmm" I said softly. He gave me a hug then I got up and walked around the house, tidying it. My mom wouldn't be back till late.

I spent all day cooking and cleaning and studying. It was horrid but I couldn't get my mind off my dream. I made dinner. "Lads and Lasses. Dinner is served" I shouted to them. They all came running in and sat down. Scott went head first in eating his burger. So did everyone else really. Everyone but Isaac. Isaac came over and gave me a hug, with his hand on my head and his other hand on my back and just held me. It was rather nice. He smelled awesome. Okay. I know that sound weird but tell me that if you were in Isaac's arms, you wouldn't notice his awesome smell. "You okay baby wolf" Derek asked. Baby wolf is his nickname for me as I am the youngest wolf. "Mhm" I said, turning in Isaac's arms so he was behind me with his arms around my waist. "You gonna eat anything?" Jackson asked, waving his burger in my face. I laughed and leaned back into Isaac's chest. "Not really hungry" I said. Isaac said same and didn't let go of me. It was time for bed but I can't sleep, so I grabbed my books and started to study. I can't have another dream like that one. No again. That killed me and I can't be subject to that torture again. "Amy. Bed" Scott yelled. I just sat at the table and carried on studying. "Didn't you hear me. Bed" Scott said. "I will be up in a min" I said but didn't move.

In fact, I didn't sleep all night. I studied. Then through the day, I cooked, cleaned, studied, trained with Derek and the other wolves and studied again until the next day. This repeated for about 4 days but I was incredibly tired by this point.

The next day, I had to train all day. Mum was out so I couldn't spend the day with her. "Amy. Come on. We have training" Erica said. I nodded and left my books on the table open. I went outside into the garden in this: ( s/nike-epic-dri-fit-knit-hoodie/3678967?c...  
>zipfront&cm_ven=Linkshare&siteId=Hy3bqNL2jtQ-wlWUKqXNwR9IUey5cX9kUQ) "Okay guys. Pair up and face each other" Derek said. It was me vs. Cora. Derek vs. Scott. Isaac vs. Jackson and Boyd vs. Erica. I looked at Cora and her back at me. "Right. I want you to put everything you've got into this. If you get hurt, remember that you heal so you should be fine." Derek said. We went at each other but I was too tired. Cora dropped me in seconds. I kept training and I kept failing. "Okay guys. That's enough for today" Derek said. Everyone went inside but me. I dropped to the floor and started to do push ups. It started to rain heavily but that didn't stop me. I need to get better at this. I tried harder but I felt two hands on my waist. "Go away Isaac" I said. I knew he scent. Isaac lifted me to my feet and turned me to face him. "You need to come inside Amz. Its getting late" Isaac said. Ugh! "No! I need to train" But Isaac didn't care. He threw me over his shoulder and carried me upstairs. "I'm going back to Derek's with the others. Stay safe here. Okay?" Isaac said as he put me down. "I... Fine" I said in defeat. He kissed my cheek and ran downstairs.

I walked into Scott's room and sat on a chair. "You okay sis?" He asked. I nodded. "Mhm" "Just tired" I said. "How much sleep have you had?" Damn! I knew he would ask this. "Loads" I lied but I knew Scott could tell. "I don't even have to listen to your heart to know you're lying. How many?" He said as he came over to me with a towel. He wrapped it around my shoulders and rubbed my arms. "None. None for 6 days" I said. Scott looked shocked. "How are you still going?" "I don't even know" I said honestly. Scott called Stiles. The convo:

Sc: Hey Stiles. How do you get someone to sleep?  
>St: Sing a lullaby<br>Sc: I'm serious. Amy hasn't slept at all in 6 days  
>St: Well when I couldn't sleep, your mom gave me a shot and I was out like a light. I will bring it now<p>

End of convo

(Scott's POV:)  
>Stiles arrived. I took the needle and pierced Amy's skin. Within about a minuet, she was asleep. I hoped this would work.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11: You Pushed It Too Far

I woke up in Scott's bed. It was weird. I can't even remember falling asleep. I didn't dream. Nothing. I got up and went downstairs to see that, Scott, Stiles, Cora, Jackson, Derek and Isaac were just chilling in my living room. "Hi" I yawned. I went to walk but my knees gave way and I fell but Isaac caught me. He lifted me up bridal style and sat me on his lap. "You okay there?" He asked. "She should be. She went 6 day without any sleep. We gave her a shot to help her sleep and now she's just woke up" Scott said as he walked past and kissed the top of my head. "6 day?" Cora said in shock. I just smiled and snuggled into Isaac's chest, getting rather comfortable. "You comfortable there?" Isaac asked. "Yeah" I said in a 'duh' tone. He giggled.

We had to train again. I got changed. "No. You're not training today. You are still too weak and need rest" Derek said as he passed my room, blocking my door way. "What?!" "I said you're not going. You need to rest. So, you're not training" He said. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DEREK!" I shouted. "YOU CAN'T CONTROL ME! UGH!" I screamed at him. I slammed the door in his face. "Amy. Open the door" He shouted. I am done with this!


	12. Chapter 12: Run Away

I locked the door to my room and packed my bag. I am going to live with my friend Katie. I am not staying here! Everyone keeps controlling me and I can't stand it any more. I could hear Derek pacing outside. "Amy! Open the friggen door!" He yelled for like the 100th time! I ignored him. I grabbed everything, including my bear from my bed. I sat on my bed and text Katie: The convo:

A: Hey Kitkat. Is it cool if I stay at your for a while? xox  
>K: Hey Gingy. Course it is. Bring Oreo too. I know you hate leaving him with Scott xxx<br>A: Thank you. See you in 10 xxx  
>K: Kk. Love ya xx<br>A: Love ya too xox  
>(We are practically best friends so the love thing isn't weird)<br>(End of convo)

I put my phone in my pocket, grabbed my bag and threw it over my shoulder and took a deep breath. I opened the door and slid past Derek and ran down the stairs gently. I walked up to the kitchen and Oreo. "Hey babbbeeeyyy. Wanna go walkies?" I said as he jumped at me. I got his lead and put it on him. "Where ya going sis?" Scott said trying to make it sound normal but epically failing. "Out. See you probably next week" I said as I walked to the front door. But when I got there, Isaac was blocking my way. "Move" "No" "Isaac move!" but he wouldn't so I digged him in the ribs and ran out and down the street. Oreo was running next to me. I got to Katie's and knocked the door. "Hey buttercup" she said as she let me and Oreo in. I am gonna hide here and hope that things are sorted soon. Katie doesn't know about the whole 'wolf' thing and the next full moon is valentines day. 7 days from now! I could kill here. Derek better stop thinking he is better than me. If worst comes to worst, there is a perfectly good forest to turn in. This may not be as bad as I thought.


	13. Chapter 13: This Was Not The Plan

Valentine's Day:  
>I was lying on Katie's bed with Oreo asleep on my stomach when Nina walked in. "Heya" She said. "Hey. Aren't you meant to be with Jackson, looking after your house?" I asked. "Nah. He thinks I am studying. Hey do you wanna go walk Oreo?" she said. "Sure" We went downstairs to find Katie had fallen asleep. I left a note saying we had gone to walk the dog.<p>

When we were walking, I hadn't realised that it was getting dark but it was. I saw the moon rise in it's full form. "Oh fudge nuggets!" I whispered. "Nina. Get Oreo out of here. Go home now!" I shouted. My eyes were burning as I repressed the erg to turn. She nodded and ran. I screamed in agony. My eyes were golden. Within minuets, I is so much pain. All of a sudden, Nina was by my side. "Amy?" She whispered. "Run" I said threw my fangs. "No. I can help" She said as she stroked my head. "Jackson. I know you can hear me. I can smell your cologne from here. Help me please" Nina said. She sounded so scared. Within seconds, Jackson was by my other side as he took me in his arms. "I've got you" He said while stroking my arm but looking at Nina. I was turning in his arms and it was horrible. "Get Nina out of here" I said to Jackson. "I'm not going anywhere" She said. "Too bad" Peter said as he came behind her and bit her. She squirmed on the floor and Jackson ran to her and held her as she turned. OMG! This was not the plan! I was lying on the floor convulsing and sweating. This was the worst time I have ever turned. But as I shook I felt myself be lifted into the warm arms that I long for. "It's ok. I've got you" It was Isaac. I looked up and his eyes were golden and fangs were out but that was it. I looked and felt awful. I looked to Nina and Jackson but Derek was there.

Nina's POV:  
>OH MY CHOCOLATE FRICKEN CHICKEN! THIS HURTS LIKE HELL! SOMEONE GET ME OUT OF MY BODY NOW BEFORE I BURN IN HELL! My skin felt like it was on fire. My eyes were burning. "Jackson. My eyes" I said. "Nina. Look at me" It was Derek. I opened my eyes. "Her eyes are green. Why are they green?" Stiles asked. "They aren't supposed to go green!" Cora said. Derek shushes her. I shut my eyes tight. This is just a dream. I fell asleep in agony.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14: What do you mean I can't go

Amy's POV:  
>I was so mad at myself. How could I let Nina get hurt and turned into a werewolf! What kind of friend lets that happen! She hasn't woken up since last night. I haven't gone near Derek's. Jackson hasn't left her side. I went to my front door and saw a note pinned to it.<p>

Nina's POV:  
>I woke up in someone's arms. I looked around and saw Jackson holding me tight. "J. J wake up" I said shaking him gently. His eyes shot open. "What's wrong Nina?" Jackson said worried. "What happened last night?" I said. I can't remember a thing. All I can remember is being with Amy and her eyes going gold and then being in a lot of pain. Like pure agony. "Well, I guess the cats out of the bag. Or the wolf more to speak. Last night was a full moon. Me, Amy, Derek, Scott, Isaac, Erica, Cora and Boyd are werewolves. Last night, Amy turned in the forest while you were out there doing what ever it is you were doing instead of studying at like 10pm young lady" I gave him the look and he coughed and continued. "Peter came out of no where and bit you. You started to turn and now you are a werewolf" Jackson said. "I'M WHAT?!"<p>

Amy's POV:  
>I stormed to Derek's house. "DEREK! OPEN WITH FRIGGEN DOOR BEFORE I BREAK IT DOWN!" I screamed. Isaac came to the door and opened it. "Hey Amz" I barged past him. "DEREK. GET YOUR SORRY ASS DOWN HERE NOW!" I shouted. I knew he could hear me whether I shouted or not but he pushed it too far this time. "What?" He said, walking down the stairs and leaning against the stair case. I waved the note in his face, my eyes going gold. Isaac came behind me. "What that?" He asked. "Derek pinned this 'thing' to my door" I said, waving it in Isaac's face. Isaac grabbed my wrist and took the letter out of my hand. He read it out loud, walking back and forth and looking all posh, talking in a posh British accent. "Amy. Things have been rather dangerous recently and I do not think that it is safe for you to stay at home any more. You will come and stay with me and the boys as I am banning you from going home and as you are part of my pack, you must obey. Derek" Isaac said. Derek held his hands up as though I was pointed a gun at him. "You couldn't have thought of a nicer way to tell her that she can't go home" Isaac said. "What do you mean I can't go home?" I said. "I have the right to do what I want" "No you don't gold eyes. I'm in charge" Derek said as he patted my head. I growled and lunged at him, but Isaac held me back. I snapped at him but he just hugged me. I listened to his heart as it calmed me. I turned back to normal. "Thank you" I said to Isaac as I walked out of the house. I went back home but when I got there, Derek was stood at my door with Jackson. "When I said no, I meant no" Derek said. "Move out of the way Derek." I said as I tried to get between him and Jackson and get to my door. But Derek nodded at Jackson and Jackson threw me over his shoulder and carried me to Derek's house while I kicked and screamed on his shoulder.<p>

Nina's POV:  
>Jackson had gone to help Derek with something. I rang Stiles. "Stiles. Come and get me" I said. After about 10 minuets, Stiles appeared. "Hey Nina. I heard about last night. How are you coping?" "Flamin fabulous. I need you to take me to Amy's" "She wont be there" "Why?" "Derek is making her stay at his now." Flamin fabulous!<p> 


	15. Chapter 15: New home? More like trapped

Amy's POV:  
>I was sat on the sofa in Derek's house. All the girls were out and it was just me and the guys. I am too bored to give a damn. That was until lunch time. Jackson came in with a sandwich. He sat down next to me, put her around behind my head and gave me the sandwich. "I am fine thanks" I said, pushing it away. "I wasn't asking." He said. I got up and walked out of the room where I bumped into Isaac. "What you doin?" He asked. "She is avoiding eating her lunch" Jackson said. Derek appeared from no where. "You will eat Amy. You are in my house so you will follow my rules" He said. "Not by choice" I said, under my breath. "Eat. Now" He said. I growled at him. "Amy" He said in a warning tone. I turned back to Jackson as he held the sandwich above his head but didn't look at me. I took a bite and walked away.<p>

Derek's POV:  
>This is ridiculous. Amy is not eating, she wont listen. It's like I am starting at square one every day and I don't know how much longer I can cope!<p>

Amy's POV:  
>I was by my window, all set to jump when someone knocked my door. I sniffed the air. Boyd! "What do you want Boyd?" I said. He walked in and saw my plan. He tied my to the bed and walked out. I groaned as I fought against the rope but it wouldn't work. Suddenly, Isaac walked in with soup. He put it near my mouth my I turned my head. "Come on Ames" He said. I growled but he shoved the spoon in my mouth and force fed me soup.<p> 


End file.
